


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by MaddieFurtado



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bolt-Hole Days, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Grease References, Loyalty, Molly Loves Musicals, Olivia Newton-John - Freeform, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Is Bad At Flirting, Songfic, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieFurtado/pseuds/MaddieFurtado
Summary: Text Copyright 2018 © Maddie FurtadoIt's Molly's day off, and in her eyes, she's allowed to watch some crappy telly or her favourite movies and eat a pint of ice cream. She's going to enjoy her day off, how ever she likes. Even if Sherlock Holmes is currently using her bedroom as a bolt-hole.Sherlolly. Two-shot. Fluff. Song-fic (kinda) Bolt-Hole trope.





	1. Grease Is The Way We Are Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is a little WIP I've had in my drafts for a while. I wanted to get it done and out of my drafts so I can finish my new chapter for BITNS. There's only going to be two chapters for this one! The next one coming soon!

Ice cream? Check. Fluffy pajamas's? Check. Favourite program on the telly? Check, well almost.

Great, she almost has everything she needs to enjoy this rare day off. She doesn't get much of them. And it's not because she doesn't get regular schedule days off, she does! It because her days off usually consist of helping out a certain detective. It's can be quite tiresome. Sometimes she just wants to sit back, relax, read a good book or enjoy some crappy telly without having to cater to Sherlock's every beck and call. But she can't say no. She knows how terrible it sounds, but she honestly can't. She'd do anything for that man. She's that in love with him.

But recently, Sherlock has been making a habit of coming over to her apartment, whenever he pleases, and more than usual. He has before, even if it for brief moments or for the night. Sherlock might have stayed with Molly sometime between his faked death and his return. And where else would he go? She was one of the few people who knew he was still alive. 

Molly doesn't mind, really. He says he needs a place to go to where he can think. Sometimes Baker St. is too loud, familiar. So, he comes over (sometimes picks her lock, which annoys her to no end) and tells her he needs to think in a quite place. So, she offered the spare room. It's always tidy, the bed is never used, there are no distracting pictures on the walls... it was pretty plain and quite.

But it's not what Sherlock wanted. He settled in her room. Which was a little weird. She feels that they have been getting closer, so naturally it was okay to have him stay here whenever. He could stay the night if he wanted, but why her room? She never really understood it, still doesn't. When she asked, he gave her the answer of 'I needed the space'. Whatever that means. So she dropped it, and always made sure before she left for her shift, to tidy up her room a bit, just in case he were to go over without her knowing. 

Molly sighed and shut off her telly, dropping the remote beside her on her couch. There was nothing on that tickled her fancy and her ice cream sitting next to her on the coffee table was melting. She needed to decide what to watch.

So, she got up off her couch and walked over to where she kept all her movies. Running her finger along the DVD'S, her gaze fell upon on a movie she hasn't seen in ages. Grease! She loved this movie! Finally deciding that was the movie she was going to watch, Molly scurried over to her DVD player, popped in the DVD and pressed play. Toby, coming back from his food bowl, came and curled up next to her on the couch. Ah, Bliss. 

* * *

Come on, man. Think! This case is barely a 4! Why was he having such a hard time with this? Let's just say Sherlock was having one of those days. The type of days where nothing seems to go right. He's been having a lot of those lately. 

First, Sherlock woke up with no tea ready for him to consume. Usually, when he wakes up, it's right there by his chair with a couple of biscuits, ready to be eaten. But not today. Then, when he wanted to go and solve a couple of cases with John, he was too busy. Apparently, it had something to do with a girl he likes? Even having known John for a while and having him as someone he considers his... friend. He still can't understand, after so many failed dates, why John still likes to indulge in sentimentality. Caring is a disadvantage. But which kind?

I guess they're different types of "caring", isn't there? He's learned that much. Caring for a friend, a family member, a lover. You don't love your lover like you would love your mother... There are defiantly different types of love. And that's what makes it so confusing. A relationship, whether its platonic, familial or romantic. It's all so confusing and quite useless. Caring doesn't solve anything. It just makes things more complicated. Allows room for error. It's messy and down right unnecessary. 

When it comes to caring for someone, Sherlock has no clue where to start or even how to act upon it. But he is getting better. To Sherlock, there is one person, in his small group of friends, who knows how to love and care for someone unconditionally. And she's sitting right outside this room. Watching god knows what. Whatever it is, it's a distraction!

* * *

Sherlock huffed, ruffled his hair and pushed himself off her bed. He opened the door to Molly's room swiftly and marched into the sitting area. Sherlock saw Molly, curled up on the left end the couch, Toby on her right side, spooning a spoon of ice cream into her mouth. Her eyes were glue to the telly, watching a group of giggling women in a bed room. 

"Oh hello, Sherlock." Molly finally said, realizing she wasn't alone. 

"Molly. What are you watching?" Sherlock scowled.

"Oh, Grease. You never seen it?" Molly laughed, pausing the movie.

"Does it look like I'm the type of person to watch movies?" Sherlock scoffed, placing his hands in his pant pockets. 

"Well, I'm sure if they were detective movies, you would." Molly teased. "You know, Silence of the Lambs?" 

"Silence of the what?"

"Never mind." Molly chuckled, placing her ice cream down. 

Sherlock sighed and walked over to Molly's couch, taking a seat on the other end of the couch. 

"The only time I ever watched the telly, is when John made me watch crappy telly while waiting for Moriarty's next move. Some show about DNA results and bad life choices." Sherlock recalled, waving his hand. 

"Oh! The Jeremy Kyle Show?" Molly laughed aloud. 

"Maybe?" Sherlock smirked. "You never answered my question, Molly." 

"Yes, I did. I told you, it's "Grease." Molly said, gesturing towards her TV.

"Yes, but doesn't explain what it's about. Come on, Molly. Do keep up." Sherlock teased.

"Oh, I really didn't think you were interested in the plot. Okay... it's about a popular bloke named Danny who has had a summer fling with a nice girl named Sandy..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. 

"They parted ways after summer vacation was over and Danny went back to school to finish his last year of high school. Little did he know, Sandy's family (who originally lived Utah) had a change of plans and enrolled Sandy at Rydell High School as a foreign-exchange student. She ends up becoming friends with a girl named Frenchy, a member of the schoolgirl clique "The Pink Ladies."

Sherlock stared blankly, absorbing the information. 

"Danny is one of the coolest kids in school. Danny is the leader of the boys' gang, "The T-Birds." Kenickie, second-in-command of the T-Birds, encourages Danny to tell them what he did over the summer, while the Pink Ladies persuaded Sandy."

She giggled lightly. 

"Then they sing a song called,"Summer Nights" and -"

"So, this is a musical." Sherlock stated matter-of-factly. What's with Molly and singing movies? First Glee, now this. 

"Yes. It's set in the 50's so they wear a lot of leather jackets, rolled up jeans, slicked back hair - reference to the title."

Sherlock nodded in understanding. 

Molly then positioned herself to face Sherlock, hugging a pillow in her lap. Sherlock turned his head to face her. 

"So anyway, Sandy and Danny describe their vacation with the song, and it is made clear that Danny is exaggerating; at the time, however, neither is aware of the other's presence at the school." Molly smirks with mirth. 

The corners of Sherlock lips lifted into a smile, for a brief moment.   
  
"Then Patty Simcox encouraged Sandy to join the Rydell cheerleaders and at one of their pep rally's, The Pink Ladies figured out that Sandy and Danny knew each other and decided to reunite them, but Danny kind of brushes her off like she meant nothing to him. He wanted to protect his cool image, and his behavior towards Sandy causes her to storm off in tears. It bothered him, but then he quickly turns back into a cool guy and goes off with his friends."

Sherlock then looked towards the TV, pointing towards the screen. 

"And now?"   
  
"Oh yeah, this is where I am in the movie. Frenchy attempts to cheer Sandy up by inviting her to a sleepover at her house with the rest of the gang."

Sherlock didn't say anything, he kept his eyes glue to the TV, listening to Molly. 

"Sandy comes along, but Rizzo soon gets fed up with Sandy's goody-two-shoes behavior: Sandy chokes on a cigarette, cannot stand the taste of wine, and is horrified at the idea of having her ears pierced."

Sherlock chuckled. Goody- two-shoes, indeed. 

"Rizzo then has had enough and lampoons Sandy, and even Frenchy joins in, singing "Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee." which pretty much is a song that makes fun of her. So now, Sandy is going outside to get some air, and she's going to sing a song now." Molly finished, letting out a breath. 

Molly then grabbed the remote and pressed play. Sherlock then watched how a pretty women with blonde hair exiting out of a house (he assumed was her friend's Frenchy's) and started to sing.

Once the song started, Sherlock noticed in the corner of his eye that Molly eyes were glossed over and her cheeks were flushed with a light pink. Sherlock swallowed thickly, starting to listen to the lyrics.

 

* * *

 

_**Guess mine is not the first heart broken** _

_**My eyes are not the first to cry** _

_**I'm not the first to know there's** _

_**Just no getting over you** _

 

Molly has a love-hate relationship with this song. It describes exactly how she feels about the man who is sitting a few feet away from her. "Just no getting over you." God, isn't that the truth. She's always trying to tell herself that this love that she has for him is always going to be one-sided. Why should she continue this unrequited love?

 

_**You know I'm just a fool who's willing** _

_**To sit around and wait for you** _

 

Why is this so true? Even though Molly knows that his feelings for her are never going to change. He's always going to see her as just "Molly." She's still willing to wait and see. hoping his feelings will change. Their relationship has progressed a lot since the fall but who knows how far it will go?

 

_**But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do** _

_**I'm hopelessly devoted to you** _

* * *

 

**_But now there's no way to hide_ **

**_Since you pushed my love aside_ **

**_I'm outta my head, hopelessly devoted to you_**

 

 

"I'm outta my head" alright. She feels like this every time she's around him. She's shy and insecure and she honestly hates how much he effects her. When she's around other people, she's actually quite confident. She's good at her job. She's also a very good teacher. But she seems to lose her self-control when she's around him. 

 

**_Hopelessly devoted to you_ **

**_Hopelessly devoted to you_ **

 

She honestly is. Ever since she can remember, she's been devoted to him. Running tests for him, giving him body parts, rolling out bodies that have been already taken care of. And she knows he takes advantage of her, but she can't help but help him. It feels good to be wanted from him (even if it's not the way she wants). 

* * *

 

**_My head is saying fool forget him_ **

**_My heart is saying don't let go_ **

 

Logically, she knows she should move on and just accept that she's never going to be more to the consulting detective. A colleague, a friend. She can live with that.  But can she really, though? Because her heart tells her otherwise. Even though she know her feelings for him will never be reciprocated.

 

 

**_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_ **

**_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_ **

 

And she knows that people know about her love for Sherlock. She knows that they want her to move on. They feel bad for her but what they don't realize is, it's not a bad thing to love someone even if they don't love you back. To love someone so much, even if they don't feel the same and continue to love them, shows everyone what kind of person Molly is: Loyal and devoted. 

* * *

 

**_But now there's no way to hide_ **

**_Since you pushed my love aside_ **

**_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_ **

 

 ** _Hopelessly devoted to you_**

**_Hopelessly devoted to you_ **

 

After Molly deduced him (which was not that surprising, now that he really thought about it) just like it was his job to deduce and find the tiny details that no one else can see.. same thing with her. When Molly preforms a postmortem examination, she has to look for tiny details to discover the cause of death. And being the quiet mousy Molly that she claims to be, she observes more than she gets involved. Just like how she watched him that day in the lab.

 

**"Are you okay?  ... Don’t just say you are, because I know what that means—looking sad when you think no one can see you."**

**"You can see me."**

**"I don’t count."**

**"What I’m trying to say is, if there’s anything I can do—anything you need, anything at all—you can have me. No, I just mean. I mean, if there’s anything you need, it’s fine."**

 

He didn't know it at the time, but he was going to be taking up her on her offer. When Sherlock finally understood what he needed to do to end the game he was playing with Moriarty. He went straight to her. There was no one else he could have gone to. Molly has always been there, she always offered her help, her expertise no matter the situation. She was always there for him.   

 

**"You’re wrong, you know. You do count. You’ve always counted and I’ve always trusted you."**

**"But you were right. I’m not okay."**

**"Tell me what’s wrong."**

**"Molly, I think I’m going to die."**

**"What do you need?"**

**"If I wasn’t everything that you think I am, everything that I think I am, would you still want to help me?"**

**"What do you need?"**

**" You."**

 

So when she said that she didn't count, she shocked him. Of course she counted, not only was she a great asset to his work but she was so much more. She worked well with him, understood him. He never realized that underneath her seemingly superficial crush, there is genuine loyalty and affection there.

And over the course of the the years they've known each other, Molly has always been loyal to him. As a colleague, as a friend. It took him a while to understand this... can you really blame him? This really is not his area. But ever since the fall, the secret he trusted her to keep, her devotion to him and her country... Sherlock feels like he should have noticed this a lot sooner.

There's really is always something.  

 


	2. Your The One That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets a call that Molly is in need of some help and goes to help her. It's the least he can do, she's done so much for him in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sorry that this took so long! I mean literally too long. I just have been going through a lot of life problems so I haven't had the feeling to write anything. I hope this chapter is decently written and to your standards. I tried to keep them in character as much as I could. Now that I have updated this, maybe it will inspire me to update my other WIPS. 
> 
> Thanks for understanding!

"Hey mate."

"John." Sherlock replied while flipping through a magazine about guns on the couch. 

"No case today?" John asked, plopping into his chair. 

"Not at the moment. Although, I reckon Lestrade will call me any minute with a case." He said, tossing the magazine onto the coffee table. 

"No surprise there." John chuckled, pulling out his phone. 

Sherlock smirked, got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the kettle, filled it with water and turned it on.

"Tea?" 

"Please." 

"So, have you heard from Molly lately?" John asked, placing his phone back into his pocket. 

"Not... lately."

"Since when then... Tom?" John laughed. 

Before he could answer, the water came to a boil, distracting Sherlock from answering the question. After making their tea, he then walked over to John, handed him his cup and sat down into his seat, across from John. But before he could take a sip, Sherlock phone started to go off.

Without looking, he said "Lestrade." 

"Oh-Hi Mr. Holmes. This is Lacey. You know? From the Homeless Network?" she said, sheepishly. 

"Oh yes. Hi. Who is it this time?" Sherlock replied, crossing one leg over the other. "And if you were going to say John, that's impossible because he is sitting right in front of me."

"No. It's Ms. Hooper, sir. She's got.. well she's-"

"What is it? Tell me everything!" Sherlock ordered, jumping off of his seat. 

"Sherlock, what is it? Is everything okay?" 

Sherlock ignored him, and walked over to his coat rack and grabbed his things. 

"She's at a pub, sir. Pissed drunk. Would you like me to call a cab for her, sir? I don't have the money to pay but-"

"No, no. What pub is it? I'll go get her." Sherlock replied, putting on his coat and scarf.

"Kitty Flynn's, sir." 

"Okay. Thank you." Sherlock hung up. 

"Sherlock! What is it?" John asked, putting his coat on as well, trying to catch up.

"It's Molly. I have to go get her." Sherlock replied, making his way down the stairs of 221B.

"Get her? Sherlock-"

* * *

"Where to, sir?" 

"51 St Mary's Street, Cardiff."

"Right away, sir."

It's been weeks, 4 and a half weeks to be exact. A month since he's last talked to Molly Hooper. Ever since he deduced that ring on her finger the night she helped him solve crimes. Sherlock hasn't really talked to Molly. She has helped him with some of his cases, requested from Lestrade. But he hasn't visited her flat or sat down and talked to her in a while. There are reasons for this, the main reason was that Molly was avoiding him and he deduced that it is because of her fiance. 

Nevertheless, Sherlock was going to go see Molly and make sure that she was alright. Drunk Molly is never a good sign. It's the least he can do, she's done so much for him in the past. 

Sherlock's taxi pulled up the street where the bar was. 

"Here you are, sir." 

"Keep the car running. I won't be long." Sherlock stated, climbing out of the taxi. 

As he walked up to the enterence, Sherlock heard loud music coming from the bar. With a huff, he pulled open the door. The sight he saw when walking in sort of caught him off guard. There was Molly, dancing on the bar. There was a crowd of blokes standing around, whistling and cheering her on. With narrowed eyes, Sherlock walked up to the bar and grabbed Molly's hand, tugging on it. 

"Hey, Molly. Let's go." Sherlock half-yelled, over the music. 

"Sherlock! Come to join the party?" She slurred back. 

"Molly, it's time to go." He repeated. 

Molly ignored him and continued to dance. 

"Just remember, I didn't want to do this." 

Feeling that he was wasting enough time, he grabbed Molly by her legs and slugged her over his shoulder. She yelped in surprise. 

"Sherlock! Let me down!" 

_"Hey mate! What are you doing?"_

_"Let the girl dance!"_

Ignoring the other men's comments, Sherlock carried Molly away from the bar, towards the door. He was thankful no one tried to physically stop him. 

"Sherrlock! Let me go!" She fought back.

"Come now Molly, you're only embarrassing yourself more." He replied, placing her onto the floor. He grabbed her stuff by the door and dragged Molly outside. 

Finally now on the street, Sherlock saw that the taxi was idling, waiting for him to come back. Thank god. 

"Let's get you home, Molly." 

* * *

 

"Here you go." 

"Thank you." 

Sherlock stood in Molly's living room, eyeing her suspiciously. Something was obviously wrong. He didn't want to deduce it. He's stopped deducing her a long time ago. He finds that his relationship with Molly has improved drastically since then. He learned that if something is troubling Molly enough, she will eventually talk to him about him. 

Holding the hot tea in her hands, Molly looked down in her cup.

"Who told you?"

"Homeless Network. I have eyes all over London." Sherlock admitted. 

She nodded her head, taking a slow sip of tea. Finally sobering up. 

"Do you... want to talk about it? Whatever is bothering you?" Sherlock suggested lowly. 

Molly didn't reply. She just stared blankly into her cup of tea. 

Sherlock sighed and started to take off his gloves and coat and threw it over one of Molly's living room chairs. They're were going no where. He walked over to Molly, who was sitting on her couch. He sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. This action knocked her out of her locked gaze, causing her to look over to Sherlock, who was looking at her with concern. 

"Molly."

Not saying anything, Molly placed her cup down in front of her, she turned towards Sherlock and held out her left hand in front of her face. Sherlock squinted his eyes in confusion for a split second until he noticed the problem. She sniffed back her tears, looking down at her hand with a grim face.

"He ended it. He felt that we weren't on the same page. Whatever the hell that means." She grumbled, rubbing at her ring finger.

"Did he at least have an example of how?" Sherlock asked, frowning.

"He said... he said that over time he realized how different we were. He loved to go out and party with his friends at the pub on the weekends and I loved to stay home on the weekends, watch crappy telly, and cuddle. He complained that I never wanted to have fun. But I'm tired by the end of the week. He doesn't work a long shift like I do. Now that I think about it, the sleazy git barely does anything. Especially for me." Molly laughed bitterly. 

"But that's no reason to end an engagement. Was that his only reason?" Sherlock replied, puzzled.

"Well, the rest is kind of my fault." She said meekly. 

"Your fault? How?" 

"I guess he could tell I wasn't in it as much as I said I was. Maybe I was trying to fool myself to believe it. I don't know." She sighed, grabbing her cup of tea and walking towards the kitchen to make another one. 

"You didn't love him." He stated, matter-of-factly. 

She suddenly stopped making her tea. "No." 

"He knew that... he just made up that excuse to break it off easier." Sherlock deduced, getting up off the couch. He walked towards Molly with a sad smile and leaned upon the kitchen counter.

"He's not as daft as you thought, eh?" She joked sadly, finishing making her tea.  

"Molly..." 

"No, it's fine Sherlock. Honestly. There is nothing else to be said. I shouldn't have said yes. It's for the best." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Sherlock stared at her with a blank expression, when suddenly realization hit him.  

"It was because of me."

Molly turned around to face Sherlock, locking eyes with him.

“I’m going to ask you something and you have to answer me honestly.” Sherlock stated, gripping the kitchen counter. 

Molly nodded. 

"Are you-" Sherlock paused, rising a hand to his lips.  

"Are you really... in love with me?" He choked out. 

Molly gasped silently.

"No, and I mean really in love with me. Sentiment and all. Not just infatuation." Sherlock asked.  

Molly and Sherlock locked eyes for a while before Molly finally spoke up. 

"Yes." 

Sherlock blinked a few times, processing Molly's answer. He locked eyes with her again and started to slowly walk towards her. He grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Molly let out a breath, looking down at their joined hands. 

 

"Okay, but let me ask you something..." Molly started, grabbing his other hand. 

Sherlock nodded.

"You didn't like Tom. And you and I both know that I was trying to get over you by dating him. Why didn't you say anything?" She asked, keeping her eyes on their joined hands. 

Sherlock sighed and lifted Molly's face to face him. 

"I wanted you to be happy. I- I didn't think I could do that for you. Give you the things you wanted. But I did want you, Molly. I always did." 

"Oh, Sherlock..."

"I know I've haven't been the best person towards you but you always mattered to me, Molly. Your happiness has always mattered to me. I've been hopelessly devoted to you ever since you helped me fake my death. I tried to let you go... but I can't."

"I'm glad you didn't, because now I can do this."

Molly cupped Sherlock's face and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Sherlock blushed heavily. He cleared his throat, and started to rub the back of his neck, smiling. Molly smiled back. 

"The offer still stands, if you still fancy some chips."

"And the extra portions?" She joked. 

Sherlock smirked. 

"Yes, that too. And so much more." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Grease is one of my favourite musicals. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
